leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond
PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (Japanese: ポケパーク2 ＢＷ ビヨンド・ザ・ワールド PokéPark 2: BW – Beyond the World) is a Pokémon game for Wii. It was released in Japan on November 12, 2011, in North America on February 27, 2012, in Europe on March 23, 2012 and in Australia on March 29, 2012. It is the sequel to PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. It features from every generation until Generation V. Story The game begins with and conversing, seeing that a dark omen is going to befall on the PokéPark. But Reshiram sees a light among the darkness and feels there is still hope. has journeyed to a new with his best friend . Almost immediately they are introduced to the new and fascinating Wish Park, which is accessed through portals disguised as posters, known simply as Poster Portals. Wish Park is spoken as a place where the fun never stops. However, they find that the Pokémon there really are trapped and cannot leave Wish Park. A sleuthing comes to the rescue before they too are bewitched, but Piplup ends up trapped after saving them. After returning to the Cove Area, Oshawott and Pikachu team up to solve the case and save the trapped Pokémon. They seek out the who opened the Poster Portal for them, so that they may learn how to open the portal. Once back in the park, they learn that ringing a Wish Bell will bring all the Pokémon out of their trance. They manage to ring the bell and free all the Pokémon in the Cove Area, and when leaving Pikachu is momentarily in Reshiram's dimension, and Reshiram shares its knowledge of the impending doom, and informs Pikachu that he can save the PokéPark. After returning to the Cove Area they decide to explore the other Areas to spread the word of the circumstances for entering the Wish Park. They venture to the Arbor Area where they meet a with a quick wit, and a spoiled demeanor. They later learn that she is a tomboyish princess that would rather go on an adventure than practice regal mannerisms. They speak to her mother, Queen , about the events in Wish Park, and she recalls the old legend that a Dark Void will appear when the two worlds begin to merge. She eventually decides to join their investigation and becomes their third member. They venture back into Wish Park through the Poster Portal in the Arbor Area where they meet a who wants to find his friend, . Zoroark had been leading Pokémon into Wish Park, but went back to rescue them after learning the horrible truth of Wish Park, and never returned. They find Zoroark as well as Piplup, and are met with the second in command: . She allows them to ring the Wish Bell and successfully free the Arbor Area, aware of the consequences. Piplup decides to stay behind so he can warn Pokémon coming into Wish Park before they are entranced and cannot leave. The trio then make their way to the Crag Area where they meet a who's looking for his friend, . They find the missing Tepig trapped in a cannon. Snivy decides the best course of action would be to fire Tepig out of the cannon. Once he makes a landing, he angrily storms towards the group and challenges to a battle as payback. Once he calms down, he states that being launched gave him an idea for a , and mentions that he wants to enter the Battle Tournament and asks that his new friends join him. With Tepig the official new member, they set out to ask the Area Keeper, to accept their entry into the tournament. Once they've proven themselves, they are allowed into the tournament. In the first round, they battle against a cocky . When he's beaten, his partner, appears with Victini clutched tightly in his claws, and knocks out Emboar. Hydreigon and Haxorus then escape into the Poster Portal hidden in the Arena wall. They follow after the two s where they battle against Haxorus. They then are met face to face with Gothitelle's master, . After ringing the third Wish Bell, they manage to free Victini, but not without a price. The sinister Gothitelle refuses to return to her master empty handed, and takes Piplup as collateral. With Victini safe, he mentions that he overheard Gothitelle mentioning that Poster Portals were manufactured in a place called the . Emboar suggests they journey to the Tech Area to investigate and find possible clues to the location of the Scientorium. They then notice a small, black swirl in the sky, the dark void Serperior warned them about. Upon arriving in the Tech Area, they find that the Pokémon are suspicious of outsiders, but quickly earn their trust after helping repair a broken bridge keeping a passenger train from returning to the depot. The Area Leader then suggests they check the warehouse. A rowdy makes an entrance to the warehouse with a train car, and the quartet explore inside. They witness a , , and fleeing a Duosion who explains that only the three of them can repair the elevator to the Scientorium. After pleading with the three Pokémon, they agree to fix the elevator for the player, and they finally enter the infamous Scientorium. Once inside, they find a friendly who proudly boasts that he invited the Poster Portals. But when he hears of the misfortune overcoming the PokéPark, he instantly becomes concerned for Darkrai. He then repairs a Poster Portal in his lab so that they may venture into Wish Park and ring the final Wish Bell. With the final Bell rung, the four zones of Wish Park connect into one mass, opening the portal to the Wish Palace. Inside the palace, the quartet are met by a dazed Piplup who then attacks them. Darkrai then appears and erases Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig's memories of Pikachu, and sends Pikachu into a nightmare. Piplup manages to find his way into Pikachu's dream world and break him out of his nightmare. Pikachu then sets out and finds his three friends and helps regain their memories. With their memories regained, they travel back to Wish Park to challenge Darkrai. When he is defeated, they witness the dark void expanding uncontrollably after all this time, sucking up the entire Wish Park, and PokéPark. Piplup then appears with Reuniclus, who has invented a device to nullify the void, and close it once and for all. However, one Pokémon will need to travel to the center of the void, and won't be allowed to return. After seeing all the destruction and despair, Darkrai takes the device and flies to the center of the void, sacrificing his life to save the two worlds. After peace has returned to both the PokéPark, and Wish Park, Pikachu and his pals set out to find Reshiram and Zekrom so that they may rescue Darkrai from the Dark Void after saving the worlds. After proving themselves, the two dragon Pokémon fulfill their wishes and bring Darkrai back from the void, and he vows to remain peaceful among both worlds, seeing the error in his ways. Blurb GO BEYOND POKÉPARK! A world of adventure and a world of dreams collide! Can Pikachu and his Pals save the day? Features Multiplayer Unlike its predecessor, PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond features multiplayer capabilities. Each attraction is capable of having up to four players competing against each other for the highest score. Interchangeable team The player is able to switch out their Pokémon for others in their team, consisting of , , , and . Each Pokémon except Pikachu has their own special abilities: Snivy can double-jump using , Tepig can crush large boulders using and push special switches with , and Oshawott can swim across bodies of water using . These are necessary for exploring some Areas, and some locations. Player Pokémon cannot be swapped during a Skill Game, or in certain areas, such as areas with a fixed camera, or when a Pokémon is within talking distance. The player can also call upon other Pokémon while battling when their health has depleted a great amount. The Pokémon are only Pokémon found in the respective Area, and tend to be chosen at random. They can only be used once in a battle. Locations PokéPark 2 takes place in a new region, also called the , filled with new areas: Cove Area, Arbor Area, Crag Area, Tech Area, and Arcane Area. There is also a new Park: the ominous Wish Park. Each area is governed by an Area Keeper, except for Arcane Area. Skill Games Chase Chase returns as a Skill Game in PokéPark 2. Typically it is a game where participants have to capture or tag the other participant Pokémon in a certain span of time. Attacks can no longer be used to stun Pokémon being chased outside of certain conditions, but the player has the ability to perform a special dash move by shaking their Wii remote, however it hinders maneuverability. Some of the slower Pokémon have a time limit of only a few seconds to catch them to make it more of a challenge. Certain Pokémon also have gimmicks to their chase sequences, such as attacking the player, or being immune to certain attacks unless the player uses a specific Pokémon. Chase can also involve the player running on a specific course, which is typically executed by Eeveelutions, where the player must perform a specific task such as smashing crates, or leaping across boxes in a time limit. Quiz When taking a quiz with a Pokémon such as , that Pokémon will ask the player questions about that area, and its Pokémon. If the player correctly answers all the questions, they will then befriend that Pokémon. The player is allowed to try again if they fail answering any of the questions. Battle Battles have had some major renovation since their inclusion in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. The player may battle with either Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, or Tepig, but cannot switch them during a battle. When HP is low, a befriended Pokémon can be sent in to aid them in battle, but they can only be used once per battle. Pokémon have four types of attacks: * Pressing and holding down the 1 button will charge an attack, which will be launched straight ahead once the 1 button is released. * Pressing the 1 button repeatedly when in contact with a foe will produce a repeated slashing attack known as a Dash Combo. * Shaking the Wii Remote once will produce an attack which will hit any foes near the player, no matter which way the player is facing. * Simply pressing the 1 button once will cause the player Pokémon to perform a attack. Attacks Attractions Attractions are less of a focus in PokéPark 2. They are only found in Wish Park, and are hosted by 's minions to bewitch Pokémon into staying in Wish Park forever. Once the story is completed, the Attractions are once again considered safe, and all the Pokémon may freely play them. In multiplayer mode, up to four people may play the Attractions to compete for a high score. Staff Trivia * This was the last Pokémon game released for the Wii. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja= |de= |es_eu= |es_la=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond |fr_ca=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond |fr_eu= |it= }} References Category:Games Category:Wii games Category:PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond de:PokéPark 2: Die Dimension der Wünsche es:PokéPark 2: Un mundo de ilusiones fr:PokéPark 2 : Le Monde des Vœux it:PokéPark 2: Il Mondo dei Desideri ja:ポケパーク2 〜Beyond the World〜